User blog:Michalwadas/Marxon's miniguide about Twisted Treeline
It's translated from leagueoflegends.pl guide to Twisted Treeline, wroten by Marxon6 (1759 ELO on Solo Q on West, current top 28 in Twisted Treeline on West, and he was for long time in top 15 on US). Builds and masteries Nunu * Boots + potki/potka+ward * Two doran's rings/lantern * WoTA/Legion * Legion/WoTA Optional: * Zeke herald * Locket of the iron solari * Frozen Heart * spirit visage * Abyssal Scepter * Shurelia WotA and Zeke are based on team comp. Skill order: Q > E Runes *Marki - armor pene/Magic pene (on lane) *Seale - Armor *Glyphy - MR per lvl/cdr *Quinty - Armor Shaco Build: *cloth + pots/ward *boots *Latarenka *Wits End *Ionic spark *Frozen mallet/Warmog *atma/bloodrazory/quicksilver sash Situational: 6*IE if u dont give a fuck. Runes: *Marki - 6*armor pen + 3*AS *Seale - Armuuuuuuuuuur *Glyphy - mr *Quinty - AS/HP/MS Masteries: *21/0/9 *0/21/9 Skill order: WQ at first 2 lvls. R>W>E>Q Malphite * cloth + pots * boots * Lantern * doran's blade*2 * phage (or other survi), build trinity force (for late game) or FM (kiting enemies) Rest - situational, resists, HP, auras or tiamats. Skill order: * E, W, E, Q * R>E>W=Q Runes: * Marki - armor pen * Seale - armor * Glyphy - MR * Quinty - Armor, so much armor, god i love armor. Masteries: 0/21/9 Gragas * boots + pots/ward + potion * two doran's rings * RoA/Rylai (usually rylai) * Deathcap * Void Stuff WotA and tanky items are situational Runes: *Marki - magic pene *Seale - armor *Glyphy - AP/MR *Quinty - AP Masteries: *21/0/9 *0/21/9 Skill order: *R>Q>E>W Mordekaiser *boots + potki *WoTA *survi *survi *survi *void stuff Viable survi: rylai, spirit visage, legion, GA, randuin, quicksilver sash, abyssal scepter. Masteries: *9/21/0 Runes: *Marki - magic pen *Seale - armor/hp per lvl *Glyphy - mr *Quinty -AP/HP/MS/HP regen Karthus * boots + pots * 2×doran's ring * WoTA * Hourglass * Deathcap * GA/void stuff * GA/void stuff If u want, u can play with RoA. *Marks - magic pen *Seals - armor, hp per lvl, mana regen, ap per lvl *Glyphs - mr, ap per lvl, mana regen *Quints - AP/MS Masteries: *21/0/9 Shyvana *boots + potki/cloth + potki *lantern *Atmog/triforce/wits *Atmog/triforce/wits *Atmog/triforce/wits *IE Optional: second warmog, tiamat or stacking doran's blades. Runes: *Mark - Armor pen *Seal - armor/hp per lvl *Glyph - MR *Quint - AD/AS/Armor pen Masteries: *21/9/0 *9/21/0 Casters tier list * Tier 1 - Viktor, Kennen, CassiOPeia, Ryze * Tier 2 - Ziggs, Brand, Gragas, Rumble, Morgana, Cho'gath, Karthus, Fizz, Vladimir, Nidalee, Ahri * Tier 2.5 - Mordekaizer, Anivia, Malzahar, Soraka, Twisted Fate, Veigar * Tier 3 - Leblanc, Swain, Sion, Taric, Zilean, Orianna, Xerath, Lux * Tier 3.5 - Fiddlestick * Tier 4 - Kassadin, Heimerdinger, Annie Tier list of junglers * Tier OP: Jax, Nunu, Malphite * Tier 1 : Shen, Udyr, Shaco, Shyvana, Cho'gath + somewhere Mundo (planned tests) * Tier 2: Lee Sin, Rammus, Skarner, Trundle Base tactics * AD carry + support (the best are Taric and Alistar, support should take smite to control dragon) on top, AP caster with CC on bot. * Support with stun + lane dominator/champ based on skillshots on top, other type of damage on bot (for example, Brand + Taric on top, good AD on bot) * AP with strong lane on bot, AD with strong lane on top and jungler (probably the most common tactic on high ELO) Category:Blog posts